Universal Magic (series)
"Universal Magic" is a book series written by Antonio Babliku. It is the most important and the longest series of the "Lakeville Saga". It follows siblings Robert and Serena Flayholm as the war between good and evil rages on. A big ensemble of characters and magical creatures (witches, vampires, fairies and heroes with mixed magical powers, to name a few) characterizes the series as it delves into the politics between and within the magical factions of the supernatural world. As the story goes further, new characters will be introduced and plots will intertwine until a "bittersweet and hopefully satisfying ending", according to author Antonio Babliku. Universal Magic - Ices (Book One) The first book in the series, "Ices", was published on July 10th, 2017 in Albania by "DITURIA" Publishing House. The small town of Lakeville has been built upon secrets and mysteries, buried in the ground and sunken in the lake. Outside, the fight between Good and Evil has erupted. Finding themselves in a war much bigger than themselves, siblings Robert and Serena Flayholm, must face their personal problems, while also being heroes, as ancient prophecies have foretold. But Robert and Serena aren't the only magical beings in the small town... druid-witches, vampires, fairies, werewolves and other magical creatures have found shelter there. While a land awaits to be saved and a kingdom awaits to have its former glory restored, countless shadows aim for Lakeville, aim for Robert, Serena and their friends. A witch coven is dividing and a vampire clan is ascending, as another battle in the endless War is raging on. Beyond magic, the people in Lakeville are simple, and yet very complicated. They fall in love, they get disappointed, they laugh, they cry, they can't easily accept who they are and, above all, they grow up. "Ices" is divided into six parts, each narrating a plot line that intertwines with the others until they are resolved by the end of the book, with some plots not having a resolution because they'll be revisited in further books. The book is already being translated in English. Universal Magic - TBA (Book Two-Book ...) Universal Magic Book Two Antonio Babliku announced on May 26th, 2017, that he finished writing the second installment in "Universal Magic". Like the first book, it will be split into six parts, bringing the total to twelve parts. Universal Magic Book Three The author has expressed his love of Irish mythology, recently teasing that it might be a theme in the upcoming third book, by mentioning the Wild Hunt (a ghostly apparition of hunters and hounds in Irish myths). Work on the third book has already begun. On December 31, 2017, Part 13 (the first part of book 3) was finished. This book will also be split into six parts Future installments As for further installments, the author says that by book five, readers will have a resolution of the hints throughout the first books. The original story was drafted to be an eight-book-series, but no official statements have been made yet. Characters Robert Flayholm Robert is the male lead of the "Universal Magic" series. He is Serena's brother and Mina Belfair's boyfriend. He used to be "friends with benefits" with Dessaire Miller. Serena Flayholm Serena Flayholm is the female lead of the "Universal Magic" series. She is Robert's sister and Eliot Belfair's girlfriend. Mina Belfair Mina Belfair is a main character in the "Universal Magic" series. She is Eliot's sister and Robert Flayholm's girlfriend. Eliot Belfair Eliot Belfair is a main character in the "Universal Magic" series. He is Mina's brother and Serena Flayholm's boyfriend. Dessaire Miller Dessaire Miller is a main character in the "Universal Magic" series. She used to be "friends with benefits" with Robert Flayholm and is Alberto Miyanur's girlfriend. Themes Good vs. Evil Growing up Sexuality Diversity Tyranny